Three Years Later
by snow-angel-anna
Summary: COMPLETED! Tell me if you want a sequel to it, ok?
1. Chapter 1: No longer 15

Chapter1: No Longer 15

A young lady strolled down the pathway of her high school. Her new high school, to be exact, because hadn't she just graduated from the middle school and will be attending high school for the first time in her dreadfully short 18 years of life? So she is, and there's no doubt that she will soon be well known all over the school despite being a new student.

Her long and silky golden hair, which was once above her shoulders, now flowed down smoothly to her waist, unconscious, yet harmonious, and as attractive to many as beauty itself. She possessed and air of independence and irresistible pride, and one could see it in the make and motion of her hands and the head that is always held high. She was also a regular snow maiden, making many girls around her green with envy over her fair complexion and flawless skin. The lines of her figure and flow of her dress often reminded people of an indescribable charm called grace. However, this lady wore an extremely cold and lifeless expression. Her brown eyes were blank and empty, and when succumbed to anger, it turns cold, icy or even deadly. Nevertheless, the coldness and emptiness can be replaced with love, warmth, kindness and even gentleness on rare occasions. Her voice, though sweet and tuneful, sometimes carry a deathly note when she's evidently furious. Her pale lips were rarely curled up into an angelic smile, but usually down turned to a depressing frown, like now.

As she made her way to the old, white building which was supposedly her new high school, she heard a male voice yelling her name behind her.

"Anna!"

She turned, and a careless looking boy around her height and wearing orange headphones on his dark brown head came into view. His blouse was unbuttoned as usual, revealing an extremely tanned and scarred body which shows that hardships have been endured for the past few years. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and he wore a pair of baggy pants completed with white sneakers. His tanned face had a hint of sternness; yet, his brown eyes were filled with warmth and compassion, and, just by looking at the boy's cheeky grin as he came running towards her, Kyouyama Anna had to fight a smile back.

"And this goofy idiot has to be my fiancé." She thought as the boy stopped beside her, panting heavily. "Will you please stop yelling my name so loudly?" Anna demanded, staring coldly at him. "Ah…… Sorry about that…… Thought you might not be able to hear me since everyone's screaming at everyone." The boy replied, still panting. "Out of shape already, Asakura Yoh? I know the Shaman Fight is over, but if you're out of shape, you'll have to return to those training days." Anna warned him. Asakura Yoh gulped. "No way! I don't want that!" He exclaimed, recalling the times when Anna put him through though, torturous training sessions in order to get him the title he holds now- The Shaman King. "Hm. Let's go to class. If we're late, it's all your fault." Anna said, scowling as she started up the stairs. "Hey! Wait up!" And hoisting his bag pack onto his shoulder, the 18 year old ran after his fiancée.

During break

"It's been three years since we were engaged, isn't it? Seems like a long time, but it feels so short." Yoh told Anna as they strolled around the school garden during break time. The boys nearby stood, staring at Anna with interest before turning back to whisper to their friends while the girls could not manage to tear their eyes off Yoh.

"Yeah. So what?" Anna asked unfeelingly as she pulled on the black school coat over her neat white blouse. "I don't know. We have gone through a lot together……" Yoh's voice trailed off. Anna sighed. Now Yoh sound like he was going to get all mushy. "Get to the point, will you?" She told him shortly. At first, Yoh did not speak, but he gave a sudden sneeze, and Anna rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Are you an idiot or a fool?" She demanded as she buttoned up Yoh's blouse and rolled down his sleeves for him. "You're so dumb. Don't you know the weather is horribly cold today? Do you want to be frozen to death or something? And you still kept your blouse unbuttoned! Seriously! Where's your coat?" Anna continued. "Err……" Yoh stammered as he watched Anna pull off her own coat and thrust it at him. "Take it." She said shortly. Yoh took the coat uncertainly, then smiled. "But don't you need it too? Because if you weren't cold, you wouldn't have taken it out to wear in the first place, would you?" He asked. "Just wear it. I don't want you to catch a cold." Snarled Anna, blushing furiously. Yoh shook his head and laid the coat around Anna's shoulders. "You take it. I don't want you to catch a cold either." And he grinned at her.

"Watching you two gives me the Goosebumps." Said a smug voice from near the pond. Yoh and Anna turned, and they found themselves face to face with Yoh's older-by- a few-minutes, identical twin brother, Asakura Hao. The one way to tell Hao and Yoh apart, is by their hair. Hao's hair was long, brown and straight, while Yoh's hair was far shorter and spiked up a little at the back.

Hao had disappeared immediately after the Shaman Fight ended and Yoh won, but Hao's life was spared. For three years, no one had known where Hao had gone to, but Yoh have always known that he'd come back and look for him someday.

"Ah! Hao!" Yoh exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" Anna demanded, groaning inwardly. "Ahahahahhahaha! You two haven't changed much, have you?" Hao said pleasantly, strolling towards them. "That-does-not-answer-my-question, Asakura Hao." Anna said coolly, feeling annoyed, although she didn't show it. "More importantly, how do you know we're in this school?" Yoh asked his brother. "I have my ways, lil' brother. I've enrolled in this school too. I've just only arrived." Hao laughed. "I see. Congrats!" Yoh replied cheerfully. "Don't congratulate him for making it to our school!" Anna cried incredulously. "Aah……. But Anna…" "He's going to annoy the hell out of me." Anna muttered, cutting Yoh's sentence short. "I won't." Hao assured her.

Yoh took the chance to observe his brother as Anna argued heatedly with Hao. "He hasn't changed too much," Yoh thought with a smile as Hao reached out and tugged Anna's hair, only to receive a sharp blow on his left cheek. "For three years…… You've not grown too much, but there's something about you that is different. You……are no longer cold-hearted. Not anymore. I can see warmth in your eyes and sincerity in your smile. That was the only change that took place within you. Besides that, you're still the same brother of mine, with ridiculously long hair and cunning nature, seeing that you're still flirting with my fiancée." And Yoh chuckled as he thought all these.

Hao and Anna stopped fighting and stared at Yoh curiously. "What's wrong with you?" Hao asked. Anna sighed. "Hm! I can't believe that I've got an idiot like you to be my fiancé!" She said, stamping her feet impatiently on the ground. Hao chuckled. "Like I said, none of you had changed much!" He said good-naturedly. Yoh continued to laugh as he slung an arm over Hao's broad shoulders. "Neither have you, brother. You have only turned kinder and friendlier, but you're still the idiot with ridiculously long hair. Oh, and you still like to flirt a lot! Mind your step before Anna delivers her killer blow!" Yoh exclaimed, voicing out his thoughts.

"What! How dare you call my hair ridiculous!"

"Don't you think it is?"

"It's not!"

"Oh, but it is!"

"Not!"

"**WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!"**

_Kyouyama Anna's diary entry for today:_

_I can't believe this! Hao's back! And he's enrolled in the same school as Yoh and I! He's even staying with us! Well, of course he stays with us, he's part of the Asakura family as well, so I guess it's just natural that he should be staying with us at the Asakura household as well. He still annoys me though. But he's changed. He has indeed become gentler and kinder. And a nicer person altogether too. It's really nice to see Yoh and Hao getting along so well even after all the things that happened. Guess this is the power of having a sibling._

_Both of them are hot stuff to the girls in school, and I'm wondering what those girls see in to blockheads who always argue and fight and throw things at each other. But I'm annoyed because boys have been turning up and asking **me** if I'm attached. What can I say? I'm Yoh's fiancée, after all. I guess by tomorrow the whole school will know that Yoh and I are engaged. High school students just can't mind their own business._

_Wonder how Tamao, Jun, and the others are doing now…… Darn it all. The two idiots downstairs are arguing again. I shall have to go down and give them a slap each. **When will they ever realize that they're already 18 years old and hitting adulthood and they're no longer 15 year old teenagers!**_

_**Kyouyama Anna.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering Before School

Note: Warning….there's a bit of romance in here! And the rest of the characters will come soon! Thx for reviewing! I'll work on it whenever I can! Oh yeah, please tell me if my chapters are too long/short! I'll do my best to make it longer/shorter.

Chapter 2: Gathering before school.

"Mor…mor… Morning, Anna…" Hao said as he stifled a yawn. It was only six am in the morning, and although it was no surprise for Anna to see Hao still not dressed in his school uniform, Hao was very surprised to see his brother's fiancée wide awake, dressed in her neat blouse and skirt, with her soft, golden hair pulled back into a ponytail and calmly reading newspaper.

"Oh. Morning. Breakfast's ready. Don't worry, it's edible. Where is that lazy brother of yours?" Anna asked without looking up. "Still sleeping, of course. Yoh can never wake up early. Have you eaten, my dear sis-in-law?" Hao returned as he picked on the food. "I've eaten. I'll go and wake Yoh up now, so remember not to gobble everything up on your own and save some food for Yoh." Anna ordered, and went upstairs, leaving a trail of sweet perfume scent lingering in the air.

Anna knocked gently on the sliding door of Yoh's room and went in. "Yoh?" She walked daintily towards the sleeping Yoh who was huddled under the blankets. "Oh, wake up already, will you?" The lady murmured, kneeling down beside Yoh and pulling off the covers. "Mmph…" Yoh groaned, and opened one of his eyes, peeking at Anna. "Will you stop snoozing or not?" Anna asked impatiently and hitting Yoh on his right wrist. "Ow!" Yoh cried. "What? I didn't hit that hard." Anna said. "I don't know… It hurts…" Yoh groaned. "Well, let me take a look." And Anna bent over in concern. In a swift motion, Yoh took hold of Anna's outstretched hand, and pulled her down towards him. Anna gasped as she found herself lying on Yoh's chest., her golden locks falling all over Yoh's body like bright sun rays falling from the sky. "Gotcha." Yoh said with a cheeky grin. Yoh chuckled. "You look good with your hair up in a ponytail. You should tie it up like that more often." He told her. Anna blushed.

Although all Anna could hear was the loud throbbing of her own heart just then, she could also vaguely hear a sudden crash of utensils hitting the floor boards downstairs. "What the hell is Hao up to now? Did he break something?" She thought angrily, but she could not stay distracted for long. Yoh had rolled over and held her down on the futon mat. Anna's collar button tugged open. "Yoh, what-"

"I just want to hold you like this for a moment," Yoh murmured. "May I?" He gazed down at Anna and Anna felt her face redden a little more. Then, she slowly inclined her head in agreement.

Anna relaxed as Yoh held her close, but the sliding open of doors and a loud "What the!" from downstairs made Anna stiffen and wonder what Hao was doing in the living room. But once again, she had to turn her attention back to Yoh, who had gently kissed her on her forehead, making her blush like never before. "Yoh, please……" Anna muttered. Yoh laughed. "All right, all right. Only after this, though……" And Yoh swooped down and brushed his lips gently against Anna's. At that very moment, the sliding doors of Yoh's room slammed open, revealing a grinning Hao.

Anna gasped; Yoh chuckled and Hao stared, apparently shocked, at the sight of his younger brother leaning down on Anna.

"Er…" Hao backed away, a slow grin breaking out of his tanned face. "Get out, Hao." Anna snarled, getting up and buttoning her collar hastily. "Err…… When you two are done…. With whatever you're doing, come downstairs. There's a surprise waiting." And Hao shut the door and hopped down the stairs, humming loudly and deliberately. "Well……" Anna fidgeted nervously, avoiding Yoh's amused gaze. She raised her hand uncertainly, and then tugged at the red bandana that pulled her hair together. The golden locks fell loosely down her waist, swaying lightly as a gentle breeze blew past, cooling her hot cheeks. "Would you wait for me while I change into my uniform?" Yoh asked as they both got up from their sitting positions. "Er, ok."

The atmosphere was unusually tensed as Anna kept her head lowered and fingered with her bandana bashfully while Yoh pulled off his shirt and slipped on his crumpled white school blouse. "You…You can give me the clothes that need ironing… I will help you iron them after school." Anna said quietly "Oh, yeah, thanks." Yoh said cheerfully. Then, he turned to Anna with a broad grin on his face. "Shall we go down now?" He asked. Without a second thought or any other form of hesitation, Anna took his hand and they strolled down, hands interlocked.

"Aah, here comes the lovey-dovey couple." A familiar voice crooned as Yoh and Anna appeared from the stairway.

When the couple saw who crowded the living room besides Hao, their jaws dropped.

Tao Jun, Tao Ren, Umemiya Ryu, Oyamada Manta, Horokeu Usui (or HoroHoro), Pillica Usui, Marion Phauna, Matilda Matisse, Tamamura Tamao, and Lyzerg Diethel were all either standing or sitting around, grinning at the both of them. Matilda was the one who had first spoken.

"What's wrong? Not going to greet your old friends?" Ren asked smugly. Still, Yoh and Anna just stood, dumfounded, staring at their friends. Finally, Yoh broke the silence.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN OUR SCHOOL UNIFORM!" He yelled in amazement. "What a nice welcome from you, Yoh. I told you guys that he'll say that." Smirked Hao. Yoh glared. "Not asking you, Hao." He said indignantly. "Don't tell me you're all in the same school as us?" Anna asked with an inward sigh. "Of course, dude!" HoroHoro said, jumping onto Yoh. "But not all. Pillica, Mari and I are in the middle school since high school accepts student who are 16 and above." Tamao said politely. "Good to see you, Tamao!" Yoh said cheerfully. Tamao blushed dreadfully, for she still liked Yoh a lot. "Good…Good to see you too!" She stammered. "Anyway, good to see the two of you so chummy." Ryu teased. Anna and Yoh released each other's hands, embarrassed. "And what did you do to Anna just now?" Jun added. Anna glared at Hao. "You told them!" She said. "Of course I did, future sis-in-law." Hao replied calmly.

Seeing that Anna was getting angry, Yoh changed the topic with tact.

"All right, we're running late. Let me have my breakfast, and pass me my diary, Hao. I want an entry in before we leave for school. And on our way to school, you all can tell us what you did for three years!" He said briskly.

"Hey! Don't change the topic, dude!" "Huh?" "Mari…Mari feels amused." "Ah! Yoh's shielding Anna!" "No he isn't shielding me! Stop talking rubbish, shorty!" "I have a name! It's Manta!"……

_Asakura Yoh's diary entry for the morning:_

_Can it be counted as atrocious? As in what I just did to Anna. But she didn't even…mind, I guess…… She didn't slap me, which was amazing. I was actually prepared to endure a certain number of slaps, but she didn't even scold me. Amazing. Well, our friends are back, and boy, they didn't seem to change much at all! I'm really glad to see them! They're in the same school too! Well, guess I'd better get going…… Anna's in a bad mood already. _

_Asakura Yoh _


	3. Chapter 3: School Life

Note: Hiya! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Computer isn't really functioning the way I want it to! Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! To give you an idea of what to expect of this chapter, I shall give a short summary first.  On their way to school, Yoh, Hao and Anna finds out what happens to their friends and where they had went to during the three years. Meanwhile, the others find out how popular Anna and the twins are in school. That's basically it. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: School Life

"Look! There she is!" "Hot as always!" "Wow! She tied her hair up today!" "Go on, ask her for her number!"

"Hahahaha, Miss Anna seems to be real popular around the school campus." Tamamura Tamao said nervously, clutching her school bag tightly in her hand as they made their way down the school walkway to the old white building. "Tsk. Pests. I've already made it clear to a few of them that I'm engaged." Anna said irritably as she stomped past a group of boys who were gaping at her. "It's only the second day of school, though…" Hao said cheerfully. "Mari wish Mari was as popular as Miss Anna…" Marion said, cocking her head to one side so that her long pigtails fell over one shoulder. "Oh, cut the crap already. I didn't ask for this popularity, anyway. So tell us what you were all doing for the past three years." Anna said shortly. "Jun and I were back in china, at home, boring our pants off." Ren rolled his eyes and glared at HoroHoro, who had accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oops. Sorry about that." HoroHoro gave Ren a toothy grin. "HoroHoro, Pilica and Ryu were with us too." Jun said politely. "Oh? I thought Horo-boy hated Chinese cuisine? He must have starved over at your house then." Anna smirked. "It's HoroHoro, if you will. And I still hate Chinese cuisine." HoroHoro scowled. "Anyway, Ren and Pilica are engaged, so is Ryu and Jun." Manta said quietly. Yoh grinned at his friends. "Congratulations!" He said before staring down at Manta. Manta saw Yoh's gaze, and sighed. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm still a shorty." He said. Yoh and Anna exchanged glances, and Anna said, "No one said that. In fact, Yoh and I think you've grown a little." Manta stared at Anna in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be this nice. "Er……" "So, tell me, Manta, what have you been doing?" Yoh asked pleasantly. "Studying, of course." Manta grumbled. "I told him to join Mari, Macchi and I on our holiday tours, but he had to stay at home because his dad didn't allow him to come out with us." Tamao said shyly, pointing to Marion and Matilda. "Yeah! We had a fun time running all over the world, didn't we, Mari?" Matilda cried enthusiastically as she hopped up the steps. "Mari certainly did enjoy herself." Marion said quietly. "Haha! Wow! Bought any souvenirs for us?" Hao teased. "Nope! Why should we?" Matilda retorted heartlessly. "Huh! Matilda's heartless!" Hao said, and stuck his nose in the air, strutting ahead. Anna got impatient, and threw a pebble at him. "Will you stop that, Asakura Hao! Do you know how annoying that is!" She yelled. "Ow! What was THAT for!" Hao yelled back indignantly, only to receive as slap from Anna.

The whole gang roared with laughter(with the exception of Anna and Hao, of course), and Manta said, "Wow! I thought I'd never see Anna do that again!"

"Anyway, Lyzerg, What were you doing?" Yoh enquired politely to the small, green haired boy who still had the kind look in his eyes and warmth in his smile. "Nothing much. I was at America, attending a course that trains new detectives for the past three years. Matilda, Tamao and Mari dropped by to visit me while they were at America, and we had so much fun together." Lyzerg replied cheerfully. "Mm, I see! So you were working hard too!" Yoh said.

They had reached a junction now, and Anna stopped walking. HoroHoro crashed onto her. "Idiot." Anna said coldly. "Well, sorry!" HoroHoro said indignantly. "Anyway, the middle school is on the right. Tamao, Marion and Pilica, take good care of yourselves. We'll meet back here after school to walk back together." Anna told them. "Bye!" Pilica told Ren and HoroHoro. "See you later, Pilica." Ren said. "Bye Mari!" Matilda waved at her best friend. "See you, Tamao!" Yoh called, and the three of them ran towards their school, while the rest turned left and headed towards their high school building.

"Psst! Anna!" Yoh hissed. "Mm?" Anna turned to face Yoh, who was sitting on the row next to her. As Ryu and Jun were older, they are in a year three class, but the remaining people- Manta, Lyzerg, Ren, Matilda and HoroHoro were in the same class as Anna, Yoh and Hao.

"A note from Sakurami." Yoh handed Anna a neatly folded piece of paper while jabbing his thumb at Sakurami, a male classmate with messy brown hair and droopy eyes. "Oh," Anna took it, and without reading the contents, she ripped the paper into two. Her friends gaped at her, and Sakurami looked shock. Then, Matilda, who was sitting beside her, collapsed into a lapse of giggles and Hao exchanged grins with Yoh. Their Biology teacher, Mr. Konoe, got irritated by Matilda's constant giggling and glared down at her. "Would you like to share the joke, Miss Matisse?" He demanded. Matilda glanced at Anna, who nodded, a sudden spirit of mischief eating into her. Matilda got up slowly, a wide grin spreading on her face. "Very well, sir, I shall tell."

"Anna, a note from Shiruzeki."

"Tear it and throw it away."

"A note from Keita."

"Tear it and throw it away."

"A note from Kyo."

"I said, tear it all and throw it away."

Lyzerg, Hao and Yoh stared at the blonde girl in amusement while Matilda giggled. Manta just sat there, amusing himself with Anna's stubbornness. She had been saying "Tear it and throw it away" for the past 10 minutes since Matilda had blurted out that Sakurami had been rejected by Anna, and they had retired for break after having a good laugh at Sakurami. However, love letters had flooded their dining table slowly and Anna was getting really annoyed. Yoh, Hao, Lyzerg, Ryu and Jun(who had joined them for break) was helping Anna sort the letters while Matilda continued to giggle at the unfortunate incident. Anna just sat and sipped her drink while ordering the rest to tear and throw away the notes.

"My dear sis-in-law, will you just tell them you're part of the Asakuras already!" Hao asked in annoyance as he ripped the paper into two and tossed it aside. "All right, then. I'll tell them now." And Anna got up and walked to the stage right at the end of the canteen. She grabbed the microphone, and faced the entire herd of high school students from year 1 to year 3.

"Now listen up," Anna began as the boys began to goggle at her, "I'm already engaged, you hear? E-N-G-A-G-E-D. Have you guys gotten it into that puny brains of yours?"

Matilda gaped at Anna and Jun began to laugh helplessly. "If that isn't what I expected Anna to do!" She said good-naturedly as all the other boys around began to leave, looking crest-fallen when they heard Anna's words. Girls were staring at her, apparently awestruck at her boldness.

"If you want to know who my fiancé is, I'll tell you. But you buggers had better leave him alone after this, or you'll get it from me. Asakura Yoh, the younger twin of Asakura Hao. He's my fiancé. Now quit bothering us, you hear?" Anna commanded, and stepped of the stage, stomping her way through the amazed crowd back to her own table.

"You just had to bring my name up, do you!" Hao hissed at her. "Err….. I think Yoh is the embarrassed one, you know." Manta said, chortling.

The day finally ended, and, tired of all the "Is it true that Yoh is your fiancé" and "Are they really engaged" questions that have been flying around the school, Yoh and his friends were glad to get out of school. Tamao, Marion and Pilica had heard about the bizarre incident as well, and got a good laugh out of it as they strolled back home, recounting their individual happenings during school that day spiritedly, despite being tired and laden down with homework.

**_Matilda Matisse's diary entry for the day:_**

_**Miss Anna is WAY cool! The way she stood up on stage today and declared that she was engaged to Yoh…..WOW! I really admire her courage! She's just amazing! Anyway, School was really fun today, since I got to tease a new classmate for being rejected by Miss Anna! Heehee! The work was average, but I could have sworn that if Lyzerg wasn't around to help me I would have had a hard time catching up with the class! Oh wow! Pilica says that Miss Anna and Yoh are locked up together in a room! Let's go see what they're up to! After all, Miss Anna did mention that high schoolers can't mind their own business!**_

**_Matilda Matisse _**


	4. Chapter 4: Yoh and Anna

Note: Hello, I'm back, Sorry for the delay. My computer is still not functioning the way it is expected to. Well, if you remember the previous chapter in Matilda's diary entry, she mentioned something about Yoh and Anna in a room together? Yup, I'm focusing on this scene now, so lots of Yoh/Anna in this chapter….Lots of romance…, and Yoh and Anna may seem a little ooc, so don't mind that… There will be pretty much oocs around from this chapter onwards… so be prepared. Anyway, Thanx for reviewing!

**haolyserg**: Hahaha yeah, I'll keep updating so you keep reviewing:D

**anikario: **Yup! Anna did just that! I guess that's what I _wanted _her to do- I'm not sure if she'd actually react that way or not.

**pendulumxswing: **Thanks for reviewing:D

Chapter 4: Yoh and Anna

"Can you do this?" Anna asked Yoh that afternoon as they did their homework together. "Yeah. Can't you understand it?" Yoh replied, scribbling down his working. "Sort of…" Anna muttered. Yoh grinned. "Need help? Here, let me explain." And Yoh leaned forward and began to explain the formula to Anna.

"Tsk! This is no fun! They're doing their homework!" Pilica whispered indignantly as they snooped around outside the room. "You know what patience means, little sister?" HoroHoro whispered back. "This is not a good idea, you guys. If you're caught Anna will kill you all." Manta warned. "Aah, I'm used to it." Hao said with a grin. "I sort of miss her morbid way of slapping people, so I don't mind." Matilda said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No, that's wrong, Yoh. It should be written the other way round, or you will get the wrong meaning…" "Oh yeah, that's right. My mistake…" And Yoh quickly corrected the mistake that Anna had pointed out.

Silence fell upon them, and Yoh could no longer take the tension. The sight of Anna, sitting beside him, doing her homework, with her long blonde hair flowing silkily down her back, eyes narrowed in concentration, and mouth curled into a pout, was tempting Yoh to do something wrong, something that would shock Anna. Her black dress clung tightly on her petite body, showing off the delicate curves of her well molded breasts and small, slim waist.

Yoh tore his eyes from the pretty picture beside him and clenched his fists in agitation. "Get a grip, Asakura Yoh! Concentrate on your homework!" He thought furiously, and stared at the half-filled paper before him. But Yoh's thoughts wondered off from his language assignment to Anna again, and he cast a sidelong glance at his fiancée. Although Yoh knew that Anna was someone who had been brought up without her parents, he couldn't help but know that she was a lady of unimpeachable breeding. Yoh began to wonder where she learnt all her good manners and not to mention, boldness, from. He knew it was partly because of Asakura Kino, Yoh's grandmother, who had taken Anna in, but that should not be the only reason why Anna grew up to what she is now. Yoh's gaze lingered on Anna, and she looked up. "Hm? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Something's going to happen soon! I can feel it!" Jun gasp and Manta edged closer to the door hesitantly, for he wanted to know what was going on despite being afraid to get killed by Anna if she found out that they were watching.

"Yoh?" Anna looked questioningly at her fiancé. She reached out and held Yoh's hand. "Anything wrong?" She gave the tanned hand an affectionate squeeze. Yoh started. "I…err…" "Just tell me. Not feeling well? Tired? Thirsty?" Anna inquired. "No, I…" "Don't understand the questions?" Yoh couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her onto the floor. Anna gasped. "Yoh, what…!" And she broke off abruptly as Yoh brushed his lips against hers.

"Mari…Mari is going to scream." Marion said, biting her lips quickly. "Don't! Go away for a while till you suppress the scream!" Hao said urgently. "Mari does not want to miss anything!" Marion protested. "Then don't scream!" Matilda hissed, brushing a strand of flaming red hair off her face.

Anna couldn't move. She was frozen stiff. "Yoh!" She screamed in her mind. "What do you think you're doing! Let me go!" And with a sudden ounce of strength, Anna turned her head sharply away. Yoh stared at her. "Yoh, please…" Anna muttered. "I… I'll never let you go again. Every time I try to convince myself that you belong solely to me, and you'll never leave me or neglect me, I always get this nagging voice at the back of my head, telling me not to take my eyes off you for even one second or you may be taken away by someone else. I've never been able to convince myself. Never." Yoh said seriously.

He took a deep breath and stared into Anna's deep, dark eyes. Anna, however, did not look straight at him. For once, the Itako was at a loss for words.

"I need to know, Anna," Yoh continued, a hint of desperation sounding in his voice, "I need to know how you feel towards me."

"Who'd know that my lil' brother had such desperation in him." Hao said in amusement. "Will you SHUT UP a bit?" HoroHoro said in annoyance, "If we get overheard I'll KILL you."

"Tell me, Anna," Yoh said, his voice getting stronger with every passing minute, "Tell me your true feelings so I know what I should do- To back off, or to continue loving you."

This time, Anna stared up at Yoh. Her shoulders ached painfully as she felt Yoh's grip tighten. "Yoh," Anna said slowly, "You're an idiot."

"WHAT!" Hao yelped. "WILL YOU SHUT UP OR NOT!" Ren shushed in frustration. Tamao was blushing red. "I… I really shouldn't be…watching this!" She moaned.

"Do you really think I don't love you? Do you really believe that I will backstab you and gone for other boys after all we've been through and all you've done for me?" Anna demanded softly but firmly. Yoh's eyes widened.

"Yoh, I don't want you to back off."

"YIPEE!" Matilda cheered softly, punching her fists into Hao's stomach. "Oof!" Hao cried indignantly. Ren glared at the pair of them. "Will you two SHUT UP?" He hissed. Lyzerg stared at them in amusement. "If you guys don't keep quiet, I'll get going first so I won't have to get killed by Anna as well if we're found out." He said calmly.

"Yoh…… I… I… I love you." Anna said, blushing as she said it. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Kyaaa!" Marion shrieked softly, and Hao cupped her mouth with his hands quickly. "Mari!" Matilda said furiously. "Sorry." Marion stammered.

Yoh bent down and kissed Anna passionately. Without knowing what she was doing just then, Anna kissed back. After what seem like eternity, they broke apart, and Yoh was unusually happy as he helped Anna up. "You seem really happy. What's gotten into you?" Anna asked, pretending that nothing had happened a few moments ago. "Nothing's gotten into me. It's just that…You made me really happy." Yoh told her, making the girl blush and say, "Nothing happened. Nothing, so get it all out of your head before I slap you."

**_Tamamura Tamao's diary entry for today:_**

**_I'm so speechless now. And I'm also suffering from a symptom called "brain freeze" although I didn't drink anything cold. No, it's what I saw that gave me the brain freeze. It's totally unbelievable. Miss Anna and Yoh… They….kyaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe that it was possible! They… They kissed! I feel totally lousy for peeping now! I, Tamao, actually peeped at Yoh and Anna… What made me do it! I sure hope they don't find out or I'll totally get killed! I'm terrified! But then again… I should congratulate Yoh and Anna… _**


	5. Chapter 5: Settling Down

Note: Hello people… Thanx for reviewing! Feeling very happy now. Anyway, Chapter 5 will focus on Anna/Yoh and Mari/Hao. Hope you enjoy it…

**ChibiAzn3: **I totally fell for it lolx. You totally scared me to death.

**Holy Girl, angelpup, Callista Miralni, YohandAnna4ever and azimataiji: **Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5: Settling Down.

"Oi Ren! Come here!" Pillica squealed excitedly on Saturday morning. Ren, who had just awoke, strolled over and asked, "What's up? Why're you standing outside Yoh's room?" He asked curiously.

The remaining household trudged up after Ren. "Where's Anna? She wasn't in the room when I woke up." Tamao said sleepily. "She's… In here!" Pillica cried gleefully, jabbing her thumb in Yoh's room. "WHAT!" HoroHoro yelled. "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ren yelled at him. "Ren, just to remind you, you're yelling too." Manta said quietly. "And WHO asked YOU, Shorty?" Ren demanded. Manta sighed. Ren can be a real pain in the neck. "Shut up, all of you, and listen to me! No one was awake when I woke up, so I thought I had to wake Tamao to ask her to make breakfast… But when I walked past, I saw them…" And Pillica peered through the half-opened door. Marion peeked in too, and saw Yoh and Anna huddled together, Anna's blonde head on Yoh's broad chest, and Yoh's arms around Anna. "Oh, they look so sweet together." Marion whispered, privately wishing that she had the same opportunity with Hao. Then, she caught herself, and began to blush furiously. "Mari isn't supposed to feel this way!" She thought frantically. "Mari isn't supposed to…Not allowed to fall for Hao… Mari must not think like that!" And Marion avoided Hao's amused gaze and Matilda's curious squints.

"Wonder what they did throughout the night, huh." Lyzerg mused as he stuffed a sushi into his mouth. "No idea, but it should be sweet." Pillica said wistfully, casting a sidelong glance at Ren. Marion lowered her gaze as Hao tried to catch her eye, and Matilda stared curiously from Hao to Marion, and then from Marion back to Hao before understanding. "Mari likes Hao!" She thought, choking on her tea. "You ok, Macchi?" Ryu asked in concern. "Gah Yeah…" And Matilda coughed again.

Anna's eyes fluttered open slowly. Sunlight streamed through the room, and Anna winced. "What time is it?" She wondered, then realized that she was lying against something…tanned. "Yoh!" She gasped in shock, turning red. "Mmph?" Yoh muttered, then saw Anna. "Oh, hey, morning." He told her easily. "Err… Morning." Anna muttered. She gripped her robes tightly and gritted her teeth in agitation. WHAT the HELL was she doing, SHARING the futon mat and blanket with YOH! HOW had she got there in the first place?

As much as she wanted to, Anna did not want to recall the previous night. She couldn't really remember what exactly happened, anyway.

Anna got up, and her robe slipped of her right shoulder, revealing her fair, flawless skin that seemed to glow gently as the sun rays hit it. The area between her neck and shoulder was slightly red, and Anna noticed it. "Yoh, what did you-" She asked. "I… gave you a love bite?" Yoh teased, looking down at her. "Yoh, you!" "Hahahaha, don't worry about it. It's ok." Yoh interrupted. Anna glared at him reproachfully. Sure, of course it was ok for HIM. He wasn't the one who had gotten the bite, and HE need not go around with the bite showing either. She sighed. Yoh can really be a pest if he wanted to, but, Anna had to admit, he was sweet. And she loved the way they're interacting now.

"Mari, look at me." Hao commanded as he followed Mari back to the room that she shared with Matilda and Pillica. "Leave Mari alone." Marion said in a low voice, taking wider strides. "Mari. Look- At- Me." Hao repeated, grabbing her wrist. "LEAVE MARI ALONE!" Marion shrieked, blushing profusely. Hao pulled her close, and Marion soon found herself being held close to Hao. "Mari, what's wrong with you?" He asked the trembling girl. "Let Mari go." Marion said. "No." Hao replied forcefully. "Let Mari go!" And this time, Marion's voice was hard. "Mari, what's wrong with you?" Hao exclaimed. "Mari isn't supposed to feel this way. Mari shouldn't be falling for you… Mari isn't supposed to have feelings! Mari…Mari…" And Marion stopped dead, horrified that she had blurted out her true feelings to Hao. Quickly, she wrenched herself out of Hao's grasp and sprinted away, leaving Hao standing alone in the walkway, shocked.

"Where's Mari? Haven't seen her around today." Anna said that afternoon as everyone lazed around. Hao stuffed chips into his mouth, avoiding Anna and Yoh's suspicious gazes. "No idea. I thought Hao was with her after breakfast today." Manta said casually. Hao didn't answer. "Hao..." Matilda began, but a sudden movement made her stop, scared. "What's wrong, Hao. It's not like you to keep quiet and stuff chips when you're usually full of nonsense." Yoh said. "I…Mari…Mari…She told me that she liked me, but she…she also said that she wasn't supposed to feel that way…What is she thinking!" And Hao slammed his fists on the table angrily. Tamao cowered behind HoroHoro in fear. "Hao, what matters most is how you feel." Jun said sensibly. "I GUESSED IT RIGHT!" Matilda yelled out in triumph. When she saw Hao gazing at her with raised eyebrows, she explained, "I saw the look Mari was wearing during breakfast and realized that she was avoiding your eyes whenever you tried to make eye contact with her, so I figured something was up." "But she doesn't seem to approve of her own feelings, does she?" Ren asked. "No, but you're not any better, Ren. So don't talk about others like that." HoroHoro said shortly. Ren glared, and HoroHoro stuck his tongue back at Ren. Anna, who got impatient, whacked the two of them on the head and said, "If you two are not going to knock it off, I'll knock you out." In that stop fooling around or I'll get you tone. "I guess, I really like her…" Hao said weakly. "Then go tell her!" Ryu roared genially, and Hao sighed, wondering if he should do just as what Ryu said.

As the others changed the topic and began teasing Yoh and Anna, Hao made up his mind. He slipped away quietly into his room. Drawing open the mahogany drawer, he took out a silver ring, which glinted mischievously under the sun. Slipping it into his pocket, Hao then slowly made his way to Marion's room.

**Marion Phauna's diary entry for the day:**

** _Mari is so dumb._**

_**Mari had totally embarrassed herself in front of Hao.**_

_**How could Mari have blurt out her feelings so easily! Oh, just what should Mari do now!**_

_**Marion Phauna **_


	6. Chapter 6: The Asakura sisters in law

Note: Man, this sure is tiring. My computer isn't working and I have to use the school library's one…And gosh, you won't believe how SLOW it is! Gee! Anyway, glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter! Anyway, the ending for this chapter seem to imply the end of the whole story, but no, please don't think that way. This story should have about 12 to 13 chapters. A bit too short, I know, but yeah, after editing it all over again, this is what I have left in all…

**ChibiAzn3:** you gotta stop that man… lolx you scared me again!

**lexy499**: Thx for reviewing!

**Tamaochan: **Haha dun be so shocked… things will take a better turn.

**Sara and Jeanne:** hello you two… hahaz thx for reviewing! Better be glad I didn't make you two read my original plot! Hahax I'll keep working on it.

Chapter 6: The Asakura sisters-in-law to be

Marion jumped as she heard someone knock on the door of her room. "Mari does not want whoever that is to come in." Marion said in a low voice, grabbing one of her puppets and beginning to wring its neck. "But Mari wants to see Hao," She thought miserably. "What should Mari do…?" And slow, hot tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Mari wants to see me, don't you, Mari?"

Marion's head shot up in horror as soon as she heard Hao's voice. "And wringing the neck of the doll isn't going to help matters improve, you know." And Hao came into view as the sliding doors slid open. He shut the door and sat beside Mari. "I've read all your thoughts," Hao said as he tugged the puppet away gently. "Hope you don't mind. Now don't kill the doll. Wasn't she your favorite?" And Hao stared at Marion's room with interest- every corner of the room was filled with puppets and dolls. "Mari does not mind that Hao read her thoughts since Mari have so stupidly blurted her feelings out earlier on." Mari said softly and uneasily, not daring to look up. "There's no need to feel stupid, Mari. Don't you love me?" Hao asked simply.

Marion gave a small gasp and blushed dreadfully. "Mari…Mari has no right to love Hao! Mari… Mari isn't the right person to stay by Hao… Mari believes that Hao deserves someone more capable!" She said quickly, and withdrew shyly as Hao leaned closer towards her. "But what if… What if I tell Mari that he only wants her to stay by him for the rest of his life?" He whispered softly. Marion drew further away, horrified at the idea that Hao would want her, stupid, plain old Mari, to stay with him.

"Mari…Mari does not deserve it at all! Mari had not served Hao properly during the period of the Shaman Fight, and…" "So now I'm actually giving you a chance to serve me again, only this time, you'll not have Matilda and Kanna with you… You'll serve me personally." Hao told her with a small grin that he was unable to suppress. "I…Mari…!" And Mari broke off abruptly as Hao pushed her onto the futon mat and kissed her.

Marion's bright green eyes widened in shock. Part of her wanted to jerk away and reject Hao, but the other part of her made her remain motionless and allow Hao to kiss her.

As they kissed, Hao slowly slipped the ring into Mari's long and thin finger, then broke off and helped her up. "Mari?" Hao asked the stunned girl, waving his hand in front of her face. Marion, who was in a daze, started and blushed. Hao grinned at her. "I take it that since you did not object to this," And he raised Marion's left hand, "You won't object to being mated with me for life, do you, Mari?" And Hao grinned triumphantly at the amazed girl, who stared, speechless at the ring glinting on her left middle finger.

Yoh and Anna drew away from the sliding doors of Mari's room and stared at each other for a while. "You mean to tell me…" And Yoh jabbed hid fingers at the closed doors, "That what we just saw was Hao proposing to Mari!" He goggled at Anna in amazement. "Exactly, and your brother sure has tact. Fancy slipping on the ring while Marion was too stunned to do anything." Anna rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out roguishly at the sliding doors. Yoh chuckled. "Man, so that makes Mari my…what? Sis-in-law or something?" He shook his head. "Yeah, I guess. Let's go off now. Hao will be angry if he catches us out here" And Anna turned and began to stroll away, her blonde hair flowing gracefully behind her. Yoh stared at her for a minute, then a slow grin spread out of his face. He'd just realized how much Anna had changed. And what was worst… He realized that the cold, demanding Anna, had did something childish and immature… Sticking her tongue out at…well, the door. "Yoh! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" Anna yelled, and Yoh jumped and scurried after her.

When Hao came down with Marion that evening, everyone saw the identical ring they both wore, and, although moronic at times, they all knew what was going on between Hao and Marion, but wisely made no comment to it or else Hao may get angry and call upon the Spirit of Fire to kill them all. However, the mood became livelier and funnier when they all sat down for dinner, when Hao and Yoh began to talk about sisters-in-law and Anna hinted darkly that if the two of them do not drop the topic right now they'll get really horrendous slaps from her. Besides them, Hao got into an argument with HoroHoro and Ren, who, of course, wanted to kill each other without haste when Ren kicked HoroHoro on his knees by accident as he was positioning himself.

"You did it on PURPOSE, dude!" HoroHoro yelled indignantly.

"I did not, you stupid MORON! Try positioning yourself in this small pathetic space given to you and I'm sure that you'll kick the person sitting next to you too!" Ren screamed back.

"Oh yeah? And since when have you become so fat!"

"Look who's talking! Why do you need all those space on your right for, huh? Can't you budge up and give ME some space?"

Before Anna could throw whatever she could get hold of at them, Hao had yelled at the two of them for being utter idiots who can't live in peace with each other.

And so the story continues.

_Asakura Hao's diary entry for the day:_

_**Those MORONS! They just can't get through a day without quarrelling! Anyway, guess what I did to Mari today? Nah, I'm not going to write that in. It's not like I'm as dense as Yoh to trust EVERY SINGLE THING to his diary. An idiot would have gone to read it without you knowing and know every little secret of yours. Tsk, morons! They're arguing AGAIN! Wasn't the bashing I gave them hard enough just now? They really drive me crazy! I wonder how Yoh and Anna can stand these morons! We might be going for a short2-3 day trip to the beach from tomorrow because the school has suddenly decided to be nice and give us a break suddenly. Can't wait.**_

_**Asakura Hao**_


	7. Chapter 7: Holiday Day1

Note: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 7, coming right up! (Ps: Anna's VERY ooc here)

Chapter 7: Holiday- Day 1

"I can't believe you," Jun told Anna incredulously on Sunday morning. "We came all the way to the beach to play and you're just going to sit and read?" She crossed her slender arms indignantly and looked at the blonde girl, who stretched and lazed on the picnic mat. "Well…" Anna said uncertainly. "Yeah! Don't be a spoilsport! Come and PLAY!" Matilda squealed excitedly. Anna hesitated. "Come on!" Tamao insisted quietly. "No…" Anna said slowly. "Come ON! You've got your bikini on already!" Pillica wailed. Anna blushed. Indeed, under her black dress was her dark blue, two piece swim suit that Jun had insisted her on buying just for this trip. "I…" Anna thought for a moment. "I really don't know why you bother whining at and begging someone like her! Just pull off her dress and haul her into the water!" Hao yelled from behind, tugging off the zip of Anna's new dress. "ASAKURA HAO!" Anna yelled when her dress slipped off her shoulders. She tugged at it quickly, but too late, Marion had appeared out of nowhere like Hao and flung off her dress. "Mari! I'm going to get you once I slap Hao!" Anna shouted angrily. "Haul Miss Anna into the water!" Pillica and Matilda cheered as Hao and Jun grabbed Anna and dragged her into the salty sea water.

**"What does Hao think he is doing to my fiancée!" **Yoh cried indignantly to HoroHoro, Lyzerg, Ren and Manta as they watched Hao throw Anna violently into the water, with Matilda, Pillica Marion and Jun shrieking with laughter. "Hao!" And Yoh jumped onto his twin from behind. "What are you doing to Anna!" He shouted.

Marion gave a shriek as Anna pulled her down into the water as well. The ribbons binding her hair broke, and the silky, long blonde hair that resembled Anna's golden one, fell past her waist and into the water. Hao and Yoh stood together, watching their two fiancées play and laugh together.

It was a pretty sight for the two brothers, and it brought back many bitter sweet memories, especially for Hao. In a flash, he remembered all the harsh things he had said to Yoh and his friends, how he had hurt them during the tournament, and how he had almost killed Yoh, who wanted to do nothing but help him…. And yet, yet, they still agreed to accept him, and decided not to blame him however hard it may be…

All of Hao's allies have dispersed, leaving only Matilda, who stuck with him out of gratitude, and Marion, who stood by him out of love. Kanna had disappeared with the others, but Hao did not care anymore. All he knew is that he is grateful that Marion and Matilda brought him to Yoh. It was Yoh who have been helping him all these while, and Hao was truly grateful.

As if Yoh knew what his twin was thinking, he said pleasantly, " Aren't you really happy now? You have family, friends and a fiancée by your side. Surely you're contented?"

Hao cast Yoh a sidelong glance and smiled a little. "Of course I'm contented. But, Yoh… I need to apologize for…" "Didn't we say it's ok and we won't bring up the tournament matters anymore?" Yoh interrupted Hao before he could continue. "Yoh is right. And it's not like we all blame you anymore." Tamao whispered shyly from behind. Hao smiled at Tamao, who blushed dreadfully. "Why're you all standing down there for? Come and PLAY!" Matilda yelled, joining Marion and Anna in the water. "Tamao, bring the beach ball!"

And so, from sunrise till sunset, the group of friends abandoned all their troubles and played to their hearts' content, oblivious to the passing time and other people around them.

As the barbecue took place that night, Yoh and Anna wandered off together, Anna now wearing her black turtleneck dress that fell past her slim thighs. Her hair, which is still slightly coarse due to the salt water, was set loose, swaying around breezily as the sea breeze blew comfortably around. The hem of her black dress skimmed lightly on her thighs as she raised a hand to tuck her hair behind her ears.

Yoh smiled to himself as he watched the sweet maiden stare out towards the ocean, a soft light glinting in her wonderfully clear brown eyes. She was so graceful in her every movement that Yoh could not help but admire the way she stood like a graceful statue, the moonlight shining down on her, making her fair skin look as if they are glowing.

Yoh's white blouse rustled breezily, and, upon hearing the soft sound, Anna turned. Yoh started, and blushed slightly. "Yoh… You idiot," Anna said softly, reaching out to button the blouse, "How many times do you need me to tell you? Button-your-blouse-up-or-you'll-catch-a-cold." She emphasized each word as she trailed her long fingers loosely down the blouse, buttoning it up. "T…Thanks." Yoh stammered, still blushing. Watching Yoh blush and stammer like a lovesick kid made Anna laugh a little, and Yoh stared at her, amazed that Ice Queen Anna had actually laughed. "What-" Yoh stuttered, blushing redder. Anna stared at Yoh fixedly, then hugged him. Taken by surprise, Yoh stood there stupidly, until Anna said, in a gentle tone, "You've matured a lot recently, Yoh."Yoh smiled a little, and said, "So have you, Anna. Is the ice wall finally melting?"

He was teasing, Anna knew, but she played along. "Of course it has, or I wouldn't have laughed, would I?" "Of course not. Anna… I love you." Yoh told her quietly. Anna blushed, totally not expecting this at all. _"What? Am I supposed to answer you now? What should I say?"_ Anna thought, biting her lip. **_"Tell him that you love him too. What else, dummy!" _**The voice at the back of her head told her. _"Hey, I'm the Ice Queen!"_ She thought, gritting her teeth. **_"I thought you said the ice had melted." _**Anna sighed softly to herself. "_Oh all right. I give up."_ And then, she turned her attention back to Yoh. "I… I love you too."

"I wonder where Yoh and Anna are. They are like, totally missing the fantastic food!" Matilda exclaimed while trying to stuff a meatball in with several cuttlefish. "Stop stuffing yourself, Matilda, or you'll choke." Lyzerg told the hyperactive girl patiently. "Well, I hope HOROHORO will choke." Ren smirked at the blue-haired boy, who, like Matilda, was stuffing food continuously down their throats. HoroHoro glared at Ren. "Shut it, Chinese boy!" He yelled. "What, you want to fight?" Ren demanded, and HoroHoro and Ren began to shout at each other. "My, my. They sure are lively." Jun said with a smile. "You call that lively? Please, stop them before they hurt each other!" Tamao shrieked, terrified. "Aw, don't worry them already. You're already used to the two of them being like this, anyway." Pillica said. Matilda gave a small yawn and laid her head on Lyzerg's shoulder unconsciously. Lyzerg smiled down at her, and she grinned back. "Tired? Let's go back to the chalet together." He offered. "Ok!" Matilda said cheerfully, and got up with Lyzerg. "Going back to the chalet so soon?" Hao asked in surprise, gulping down sake. "Yeah. She's tired, and it's not safe for a girl to go back alone." Lyzerg said. "Aww, how sweet!" Manta said with a grin. "Take care! Night, Matilda, Night, Lyzerg!" Ryu said cheerfully. "Night guys! See you, Mari!" And Matilda and Lyzerg strolled off.

_Lyzerg Diethel's diary entry for the day:_

_**What can I say now… It's was really fun today! Anyway, I always thought it was impossible for me to fall for Matilda, but… But… it's happening. Here I am, sitting by the window, writing my silly entry, and Matilda's actually on the bed behind me, trying to sleep. Sure, it was pretty tiring, since we played so much. Oh well. Matilda's nice. Bite that. She's a great girl! Anyway, I no longer care if she used to serve Hao and no longer care that she used to be our enemy… Like what Yoh had said, the past is the past already, so we should just let go! Right! Now I wonder where Yoh is?**_

**_Lyzerg Diethel_**


	8. Chapter 8:First Night

Chapter 8: Holiday: First Night.

Anna stared at Matilda and Lyzerg's shoes sitting side by side on the shoe rack outside their chalet. Then, she looked at Yoh with raised eyebrows. "Why're these two lovebirds back so early? I thought they would party themselves silly with the others till next morning…" Yoh chuckled. "Well, maybe it's because Matilda got drunk and Lyzerg brought her back? They should be asleep, anyway. It's already 1.15 am in the morning." He shrugged. "Huh." Anna said, then slipped off her shoes and went into the chalet with Yoh right behind her.

"Kyaaaa!" Tamao shrieked as HoroHoro and Ren began to beat the pulp out of each other. "I bet on Ren! C'mon, Ren!" Hao cheered, raising his glass of alcohol. "Eh? I say HoroHoro will win!" Ryu said. Manta grinned as he watched Jun, Pillica, Marion, Hao and Ryu cheer and laugh, while Tamao tried persuading HoroHoro to stop fighting. "Really," He thought, "Macchi and Lyzerg sure are missing out on all this fun. So are Yoh and Anna… I wonder what those people are all up to…" Then he shook his head, and sipped his drink.

"Hey, Anna." Yoh grabbed the girl's hand as she reached out to open her room door. "What?" Anna demanded, staring at Yoh. Yoh grinned mischievously at her. "Let's share a room tonight." He suggested, and began to pull her down towards his room. Anna rolled her eyes. "Those things that I said at the beach just now must have gotten into his head." She thought irritably. "Yoh…" She said dangerously. Yoh chuckled. "Come on." He coaxed teasingly. "Tsk! All right already! But I need to get my robes in my room!" Anna snapped. Yoh grinned broadly as he watched Anna stroll back to her room to get her stuff. He's got the upper hand now, and no way is he letting go of this chance so easily.

"All right, I'm having second thoughts now." Pillica said worriedly as she watched her brother and Ren charge at each other, throwing punches into each of their faces. Both boys were already badly bruised and cut, but there seem to be no way to stop them at all, especially since they're drunk. "Mari thinks we should stop them now before they kill each other." Marion said sullenly. "We know, Mari. The question is _HOW_ we're going to do that." Jun said in frustration. "The scary thing is how Mari can still be so calm while watching those two idiots beat each other up." Pillica muttered, frowning. "For Gods' sake, STOP before you DIE, HoroHoro!" Tamao screamed in distress. "Fight, Fight!" Hao and Ryu cheered, causing the girls to glare at them and Manta to laugh. "I have a way to stop them, but it'll require Tamao and Pillica's help." He said simply.

Anna glared at Yoh as he slipped onto the bed beside her, wrapping the blanket coyly around the both of them. "Yoh," She warned as the boy twined his fingers around her wrist. "No, Anna. For some reason, that tone doesn't really scare me anymore." Yoh interrupted with a grin. _"Heck, I'm not for real! It scares me to **death**_!_" _He thought, but continued to make his move. "Oh yeah?" Anna said coolly. "Yeah." Yoh replied, turning and pulling her close. "Darn, he's teasing again!" Anna thought in annoyance, blushing as she felt their legs entangling into a complicated web beneath the blanket. "You smell nice…" Yoh murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Asakura, I'm warning you." Anna said in a so-called stern tone while trying to push Yoh away. Yoh gave a small laugh and stared pointedly at the girl. Anna could feel his arms snaking around her waist, drawing her closer and closer. "You don't mean that now, do you?" He whispered.

Tamao gasped and blushed dreadfully when Manta told his solution. "No way. Can I do it to my brother instead?" Pillica ask, suddenly bashful. "No. Tamao will do it to your brother." Manta said simply. "Oh well. Anything to stop them fighting, then…" Tamao sighed. "All right. Mari, hold on to Hao… that idiot is dead drunk. I'll take care of Ryu with Manta, so you're free to do it without us looking." Jun said decisively. "Okay, I guess…. Let's go, Tamao." Pillica aid with a groan.

Anna felt Yoh's lips make contact with her neck, and she stiffened, blushing. Somehow or other, Yoh had found his way on top of Anna, and man, he sure is proud of himself. He smiled to himself, and then his teeth sunk into Anna's flesh. Anna winced in pain and pushed Yoh away, holding the area on her neck where Yoh had bitten. "Yoh!" She said reproachfully. The brunette grinned. "That hurt? I'm sorry." He said, then kissed Anna on her lips. His tongue forced its way through Anna's mouth, and reluctantly, Anna kissed back. When they broke off, Yoh whispered, "Come _on_, Anna. You can do so much better than this." Anna glared at him. "You dare challenge me with that?" She asked coldly. Yoh grinned. "What's said cannot be taken back. And yes, I challenge you. You can do so much better, Anna." He repeated. "So try me." Anna retorted, and, slipping her hand in Yoh's soft brown hair, she pushed him down onto her, and kissed him forcefully. Yoh smirked to himself and kissed back until Anna turned away, gasping for breath. "That felt so much better." He told the breathless girl. "Oh, shut your trap and get on with it." Anna snapped, still breathing heavily. "You said it. So I'll get on with it right now." Yoh told her with a wicked smile.

"Ready?" Pillica yelled to Tamao. "Uh huh! Come on, count on already! I can't hold him away from Ren any longer!" Tamao shrieked back, struggling to hold HoroHoro back from jumping at Ren. Pillica, too, was holding Ren back with difficulty. "All right! One- Two- THREE!" And on the third count, Pillica and Tamao leaned forwards to the struggling boys they were holding on to, and kissed them.

Anna gave a small moan when she felt her robes slipping off her body. "Yoh…" She murmured, blushing slightly as Yoh's bare body came in contact with hers. "Admit it, belle, you're enjoying yourself." He teased, kissing her on her cheek. "No, I'm not. And don't call me belle." Anna said, unable to suppress a grin. "Belle." Yoh said with a small laugh, and Anna whacked him on a tanned arm. "You damned moron." She whispered, cuddling closer to Yoh.

"P-P-Pillica! What was that for!" Ren yelled in embarrassment after the girls pulled back. Pillica smiled sweetly at her fiancé. "Eh… you see, you two were getting totally out of hand… Tamao and I didn't know what to do…" She said sheepishly. At the other side, Tamao was apologizing furiously to HoroHoro. "I'm sorry! I really am! I… That was the only way to-I'm soooo sorry!" She said fearfully. HoroHoro sighed. "Never mind it." He said casually, though he was secretly pleased with the kiss.

For the rest of the night, the party animals stayed out in pairs and spent a quiet moment with each other, while Yoh and Anna stayed in Yoh's room, Anna subconsciously letting her high and mighty image go while she and Yoh lay together, talking and laughing. Next morning…

Matilda gave a huge yawn and sat up, ruffling her hair clumsily. Then, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Lyzerg sleeping soundly on the couch. "Oh shucks… I collapsed the moment we reached here yesterday night… don't tell me he had been taking care of me ever since…? Oh, Matilda, you fool!" Matilda groaned softly and grabbed her blanket. She knelt down and lowered the blanket on Lyzerg, then gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thanks." She whispered quietly, then went to wash up.

Note: Hey guys I'm back! Whee! Err, I actually had a one week term break, but after reading your reviews and re-reading my chapter 8 storyline…. I decided to rewrite it again because initially it didn't have much Ren/Pillica or HoroHoro/Tamao, but after rewriting it I included a few scenes with HoroHoro/Tamao and Ren/Pillica… And yes, I didn't include an extract of the diary entry… Tell me if you want me to include it in the further chapters, ok? Thanks! Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Second Day

Chapter 9: Second Day

"Pfft…" Anna winced a little, and opened her eyes slowly. She shivered violently when she felt Yoh's icy fingers resting lightly on her waist. "Crap…" Anna muttered softly as the past night's events came crashing back onto her. She shifted a little, her hand coming in contact with Yoh's chest, and she blushed when she realized how close their faces were. Anna gazed at him, and then smiled a little. "Guess it won't hurt to lie down a little longer…"

"God, my head hurts like hell…" Hao grumbled, frowning. Marion hid a smile. "Mari thinks you deserve it," She said severely, "who told you to drink-Eek!" Marion shrieked as Hao stumbled over a tree root. "My God!" He exclaimed, grabbing Marion's waist to steady himself. "Mari will support Hao as we walk back." Marion offered. "Right. Thanks a lot." Hao said gratefully.

"T-Tamao! Are you ok?" Jun asked in alarm as she watched Tamao stumble under HoroHoro's weight. "Y-yes… You'd better watch Ryu, Jun. He's unconscious too… Manta, will you hold my bag for me? It'll be easier to walk this way…" Tamao thrust her sling bag towards Manta, who grabbed it. "No problem. You sure you two are fine? Ryu and HoroHoro aren't exactly light, you know…" Manta asked the girls skeptically. "Yeah. Let's hurry." Jun grumbled.

"Ren? Ren?" Pillica gently shook her fiancé awake. They had been sitting along the shores, talking about the past, when Ren fell asleep, and unconsciously rested his head on her shoulder. Pillica suppressed a giggle as she shook Ren again. "Ren!" She said, and Ren jerked awake, looking around tiredly. "It's morning. Time to get back to the chalet." Pillica reminded him. "Err…yeah, we should… Ow… I'm aching all over…" Ren got up slowly. "Dur. You fought with my brother yesterday night until I kissed you, remember?" Pillica said with a grin. Ren reddened. "Right. Shall we go now?" And he extended his hand out to Pillica with a small smile.

"Urgh…" Lyzerg moaned, stirring awake. His hands closed on the thick blanket, and he stared at it stupidly. Then, he got up. "Matilda?" He called. Matilda burst out energetically from the bathroom in a white kimono. "Morning!" She said brightly. "Morning…" Lyzerg muttered. "You should take a bath now. You still reek a little of alcohol." Matilda told him, her face scrunching up ruefully. "Heh… Yeah, I still do. All right… I'll bath now… After that we'll make breakfast together, ok?" Lyzerg asked. "Okay!"" Matilda agreed chirpily.

"Are you finally awake?" Yoh teased when he saw Anna opening her eyes tiredly. "Look who's talking. I wonder who's the pig that always oversleep and arrives late for school every single day." Anna retorted, rubbing her eyes. "Man, your tongue is so sharp… And you just woke up too…" Yoh laughed. He leant forwards, but Anna placed her hand on his mouth. "Nope. Not now. It's already 11 in the morning. I want to soak in the hot springs. Now." Anna emphasized on the word now, and Yoh pouted. "Just a while more?" He pleaded. "No. Go away." Anna said shortly, getting up and throwing on her robes. "Then can we head for the hot spring together?" Yoh asked hopefully. "Oh ok already. Hurry up!" Anna said annoyingly, and Yoh let out a whoop of delight.

"Anyone around?" Tamao panted as she, Manta and Jun made their way into the chalet, Jun and her holding on to Ryu and HoroHoro respectively. "Here! Eh? What's wrong with them?" Matilda and Lyzerg appeared from the kitchen wearing huge, weird aprons and holding a ladle each. "They're drunk," Jun said, "Help us carry them!" She said frantically as she almost fell. "Eep!" Matilda shrieked and ran towards Jun. She grabbed Ryu's left arm, and together, the two girls flung him clumsily onto the couch. Lyzerg rushed over to Tamao and they supported HoroHoro onto another couch. Marion and Hao were sitting on the floor, Marion bandaging a scratch on Hao's arm. Then, Yoh and Anna appeared together. "What is wrong with them? Where are Pillica and Ren?" Anna asked as she watched Tamao and Jun pant. "The boys got a bit tipsy… that's why, and Ren and HoroHoro had a fight. So that explains all those cuts and bruises on HoroHoro's face, arms and legs…" Manta explained. "We're back… Wow, everyone is earlier than us!" Pillica exclaimed in surprise when she saw her friends lounging in the living room. "What's with those ugly aprons?" Ren asked with disdain. "Oops… Lyzerg… I think our breakfast is burning!" Matilda gasped as she saw a cloud of black smoke drifting out of the kitchen. "Idiots!" Anna yelped, and she and Yoh ran into the kitchen.

Fortunately, breakfast was saved by Yoh and Anna, and they all settled down for a feast of slightly overcooked ramen. After that, they made their way to the hot springs and soaked till their skin got scorched and wrinkled before they decide to go back to pack their bags because they were leaving the next day. After that, they sat down for dinner, which was made by Marion and Hao… Although Hao proved to be more of a klutz there.

Many things happened during dinner, but the hit was Ren and HoroHoro, who started arguing again when HoroHoro accidentally spilled miso soup on Ren.

"Are ya stupid or what?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I, china boy!"

"Like a sorry can mean anything, you dumb asparagus head!"

……

Note: Ok, I won't continue the diary entry. This is the second last chapter already! I've finished the last chapter… So It's going up now, the moment I finish this! Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry if it's a bit too brief! I really am a little rushed for time! However, I think it still can be understood, right? All right! On to the next, and final chapter! After that, you can request for a sequel if you want! Next chapter elaborates more!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10: Back to the Asakura Mansion.

Yoh dragged his luggage to the living room and settled it beside Anna's red and black luggage. Then, he yawned.

"Are you sleepy again? For Gods' sake, you just woke up!" Anna snapped crossly from behind him. "Eh? Oh, morning, Anna." Yoh saidbefore yawning again. Anna rolled her eyes. "Morning, you two! Are we eating breakfast before we leave this place?" Tamao's voice rang cheerfully, coming in with the rest from behind them. Yoh and Anna turned. "Ask them. I'm ok with anything." Anna said shortly. "All right…Hao…" Tamao turned, and cut her own sentence off in horror when she saw Hao's face right in front of hers, grinning cheekily. "Let's eat first!" He suggested, but before he could say anything else, Anna punched him, causing him to fly back and land neatly on a couch. "Don't put your damned face so close to hers! You have a fiancée, mind you!" She warned irritably. Hao rubbed his cheek as the others laugh. "Never mind, Miss Anna! I'll go prepare breakfast immediately!" Tamao said quickly, trying in vain to hide a small grin. As Anna settled herself down on the couch and pick up her newspaper, Yoh, Lyzerg, Jun, Tamao and Manta exchanged a quick glance before Yoh nodded and turned away.

10.30 am in the morning…

"My gosh, I can't believe the time you guys take to finish two ruddy pancakes with sweet syrup." Pillica said disapprovingly as she and Anna watched the others still eating the delicious pancakes Tamao prepared for breakfast. "Hurry up. We have to leave by 11 pm." Anna added. Yoh pushed his plate of unfinished plate of food back and got up. "You done?" Matilda asked in surprise. "Surprise! Yoh didn't finish his breakfast!" Ren said sarcastically. "Mari thinks that something is very, very wrong." Marion added. "Yeah. It's like the world will collapse when _Yoh_ doesn't finish his food. He's usually asking for more." HoroHoro joked, and everyone else laughed. Yoh grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Think what you like. Anna. Can I speak to you outside please? Just for a while." And without waiting for her reply, Yoh strolled out. Anna raised an eyebrow, but raised no questions, but followed Yoh out in silence. When the door slammed, Tamao, Jun, Manta and Lyzerg exchanged nervous glances. "What's up with you all? Hey, want to eavesdrop?" Hao asked in interest. "Lay out of this, Hao." Lyzerg said quietly. "HA! Pretty boy here knows something!" Hao exclaimed gleefully. "Out with it, Lyzerg." Ryu said. "I do know something, but it's not a good idea to eavesdrop now. All I can tell you is that Yoh has something very important to ask Anna, and Jun, Manta, Tamao and I were asked to keep you guys out of the way as he discuss with Anna." Lyzerg said simply. "Eh? He told you guys but not us!" Pillica gasp, wide-eyed. "Yeah." Manta said with a nod. "Eh… Why?" HoroHoro wondered. "Guess he doesn't trust you enough." Jun offered. "Thanks a lot, Jun. But I'm his brother! He could have told me!" Hao wailed. "Shut it, Hao." Jun said, wincing as Hao wailed. "Don't worry. Miss Anna and Yoh will tell you about it when they're ready." Tamao said quietly.

"What is it, Yoh?" Anna asked abruptly the moment they stepped into the garden. "Anna… I've been thinking about this for a pretty long time… And I want to ask…if you'll...you'll….marry me." Yoh stuttered, looking away shyly.

"How did it go?" Lyzerg mouthed when Yoh and Anna came in. Yoh grinned and shot him, Jun, Manta and Tamao a thumbs-up sign. "Score!" Jun yelled happily. "Quit making me jealous, sis!" Ren said crossly. "Yes! You did it!" Manta added happily. "Congrats, Miss Anna!" Tamao said cheerfully. Anna rolled her eyes in return, but failed to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. "Can ya tell us now, please?" Hao pleaded, putting on a pout. "No," Yoh and Anna answered flatly.

A week later…

"You WHAT!" Ren yelled in shock, toppling over his lunch when he heard Yoh say something in a calm manner. "I said, Anna and I will be getting married two months from not." Yoh repeated with a huge grin. "That was what Yoh wanted to discuss with Anna before we left the chalet last week." Jun said happily. "Mari…Mari feels so envious…" Marion whispered. "You are?" Hao mused. Marion blushed. "Sort of." She muttered. "Great. Because I have a great idea." Hao said with a broad grin. "What? Let's hear it." Anna said with rareinterest. "That is… _**Joint wedding**_, of course!"

Note before continuing: I'm really sorry about taking so long to update…Exams have started, so I have been having lesser and lesser time to do this. You probably won't expect any more work from me until next year after this. So…If you read the ending and you're still unsatisfied, just review and request for a sequel. It'll depend on how many people want a sequel. If maximum wants it, I'll work on it and then post it next year, if not, I'll leave it at that. Are you happy?

All right, now on with it!

Right now, go on, there's a small special I did to conclude this chapter: It's called: Glimpses of their future- Offspring.

Yoh/Anna: Asakura Hana, born 12th April, 2003.Oldest son of Yoh and Anna. The name Hana is derived from the two names of Yoh's dearest people in his life- Hao and Anna, and it also means flower.

Asakura Fuyu. Born June 12, 2004. Youngest daughter. The name Fuyu means winter, and here is how Anna explains the two names combined:

"Flowers rarely grow in winter, and when they do, it shows the strength of the flower and it's determination to survive even in the cold weather. In this sense, I hope that my two children will be able to withstand the cold, this time in a form of life obstacles, and stay strong no matter what. So, the names of the children make up the Fuyu no Hana, the flower that grows in winter."

Hao/Marion: Asakura Areno, oldest daughter, born on the 11 March, 2006. No reason behind this weird choice of name- It's basically because Marion likes it.

Asakura Soujiro, born on the 11 February, 2007, youngest son. Also no particular reason in choosing this name. It's just because Hao gloats on the fact that he can annoy his son with the childish nickname Souji.

Ren/Pillica: Tao Rin, born on the 15 January, 2006. She's the only child of Ren and Pillica. The name Rin is chosen because Ren insisted on continuing the three-letter name tradition in his family.

HoroHoro/Tamao: Asuna Usui, only child of the Usui family. She's born on the 10 July, 2007. HoroHoro reckons the name is sweet, and wanted to name his daughter Asuna, so Tamao gave in and agreed.

Ryu/Jun: Umemiya Kyo, the only child of Jun and Ryu. Born on the 14 November, 2001. Like Ren, Jun wanted to continue the three-letter name tradition, and since Ryu's name is also spelt with three letters, their son, Kyo also has a three letter name.

Lyzerg/Matilda: Mayura Diethel. Born on the 13 December, 2004. Only child of Lyzerg and Matilda. No particular reason in choosing the name Mayura, except because Matilda's deceased mother is named Mayura and she wanted to name her daughter after her mother. Well, Lyzerg gave in to her.

Final note: That sums up all the characters and their offspring! If you want a sequel, just request for it in the review, and I'll work on it! What can you expect in the sequel? I guess it's about their kids and life at the Onsen after marriage! Yeah! So if you would like to know what happens when the Onsen finally opens…request for the sequel, ok? It's up to you! If most people want a sequel, I'll do it! If not, I'll leave it like this! That's it! I didn't kill anyone, thank goodness. I wanted to kill Yoh and Hao...But I decided against it after a while hahaha… Anyway…Thanks for everybody's support and patience! I'll do my best!


	11. Notice from Author

Just a note to all readers: Three Years Later have been completed, and the first chapter of the sequel is up on Shaman King: A sequel The Children's Life. Keep supporting please! Thanks a lot!


End file.
